Crawl out through the fallout Frisk
by Dark the inkling
Summary: After the bombs drop in October 23rd 2077, Frisk fled to Mt Ebott just in time. After befriending the monsters, Asriels appears out of knowhere with Chara's soul. The barrier is broken and now the monsters must face the new world the atom bomb made. Rated T for violence,acohol use,brief sexual content, may change later.
1. The New World

**Disclaimer: I have only played Fallout 4. This is going to take place in a timeline when the Sole survivor (in this case,Nate) Father is dead and Nate settled in Diamond City. Undertale Red in cannon in this story as well. There will be a few romances but the whole story won't revolve around that. The two main POV's are Frisk and Asriel. Frisk is a female and is around 14, Asriel is 15.**

**One day...two races ruled over the earth. **

**Humans, and monsters.**

**In the early 1900's, World War 1 broke out.**

**The Allies wanted to banish the monsters and the Axis didn't.**

**Though the Allies won the war, they made an agreement.**

**If any monster absorbs a human soul, another war would break out.**

**Peace didn't last long.**

**In 1939, Asriel Dreemurs Great great great great grandfather was robbed by a Criminal.**

**When the police arrived the Criminal attempted to kill the police.**

**The police shot, and killed criminal, resulting in him accidentally absorbing his soul. So, World War 2 began.**

**It wasn't till the Nuclear Bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki that the Axis gave the monsters up.**

**Yet, with the monsters sealed under Mount Ebbot with a magic spell, one thing still remains.**

**War, War never changes...**

**October 23rd 2077.**

Frisks POV

I awoke to a Saturday morning in Sanctuary Hills.

'Breakfast then Soccer practice.' I thought. My Dad, my adoptive dad, which was only 24. Him and his wife, Nora adopted me so there newborn son, Shaun could have a big sibling to look up to. The other reason was because they wanted a teenage son for whatever reason.

I check the time, 6:24.

My mother opens my door.

"Good morning honey, can you check on Shaun before practice?

"Sure thing Mo- Nora."

"Dear, I'm your mother now, don't be afraid to call me mom." She says ruffling my hair.

"Now get ready, Me and your father are gonna watch your soccer game!" She exclaims.

I make breakfast and go check in Shaun.

"Does Shaun Like the airplane?" I said moving a toy plane over Shaun's cribe.

"Frisk, if you don't mind can I give Shaun his milk, and play with him? You've got a big game and mum and sir are coming to watch!" I heard the familiar voice of Codsworth from the doorway. Codsworth is the family robot. He does lots of our work and he's also a good friend. I don't know how robots have emotions, but I don't care, I love Codsworth anything.

"Morning Codsworth." I say going up to him and hugging his "head" I gave it a quick peck. I know he can't feel, but I'm glad that he has someone that's treats him like a person rather than a servent.

"Good morning to you to Frisk!"

"Yes, you can, just don't work to much,ok?"

"Sure thing Frisk!" Codsworth says in his cheerful tone.

I wish if I knew his creator I could tell them how much i apprentice how they made Codsworth.

After I eat breakfast, my friend, Felica, drives me to soccer practice. Felica is 17 and normally drives my team to soccer. Felica always is always impressing the boys with her soccer skills. During practice her Blond hair dances in the wind as she focuses on trying to score a goal.

On the bleachers Felicas mom, Rosie, is trying to call someone.

"C'mon, C'mon! He always has his phone on him!" She exclaims.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Frisk! Something is wrong sweetie. I can't get ahold of my son that's on a college trip to New York." She says trying the phone again.

"Felica told me in the car people can't get ahold of people in New York but I d-"

**BLRRRRR**

**BLRRRRR**

**BLRRRRR**

Sirens?

Wait, what are they for?

"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF BOSTON, NUCLEAR MISSLES ARE BEING LANUCHED FROM CHINA. IF YOU ARE REGISTERED, GO TO YHE NEAREST VAULT. IF NOT, SEEK SHELTER OR TRY TO GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE, YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES, MAY GOD HELP US ALL."

No...

T-this can't be happening.

Everything ran in slow motion.

Rosie, screaming and calling for Felica.

My coach getting on the ground and sobbing.

People scrambling for the exits.

What do I do?

Wait!

I remember now!

The mountain is just over there.

This is my chance.

I rush to the exits and towards the mountain.

I run through the thick leaves in the forests and make my way to the clearing. Luckily, there is a hiking trail up the mountain.

I reach the entrance and see its blocked off.

"Damn it!" I curse out loud.

I try to kick down the boarded off entrance but to no avail.

I see a weak spot in the rock and kick with all my strength.

"It worked!"

Just as I say that I see a flash.

I run as fast as I can into the cave, and head first into the mountain just as the blast gets into the cave.

As I fall I see, frozen buttercups?

**Nates POV.**

As soon I heard the news I grabbed Shaun and headed for the vault.

"What about Frisk, and Codsworth?" Nora says.

"Codsworth, find a place to hide, Nora there is a nearby vault by the stadium." I say rushing out the door.

She doesn't seem convinced but there isn't time to ponder on the future, right now they had to get to the vault. They got to the entrance and informed the guards they were on the list.

"Adult male, Adult female, Infant male, come in."

"What's going to happen to everyone outside?" I ask the guards.

"We're doing everything we can, now get moving!"

We step on a pad which the workers bring down.

A huge flash of light appears and I know what it is.

"BRING IT DOWN NOW!"

The pad is brought down but not before the blast comes over us.

"That was a nuke, that was a goddamn nuke!" One of the people with us yells.

"If we would have left a minute later, we w-"

He was interrupted by the vault greeter.

"No, no don't think about that. Your safe now, that's all that matters." He said in a reassuring tone.

We stepped up the stairs and into a room filled with cryo pods.

The vault employe Instruced is to go inside the Cryo Pod. After that, everything went to black.

**Unknown time later...**

**I was awoken by a scientist and a man with armor walking up to my wife's pod.**

"This is the one." The man said.

The scientist opened the pod and carefully tried to take Shaun.

He struggled and was shot by the man.

I pounded on the pod as tears streamed down my face.

"At least we still have the backup." The man said and walking off with Shaun.

I awoke and found everyone in the vault dead except me.

"Why would Vault Tec do this?" I said looking at all the body's.

I decided this was no time to grieve.

Nora wouldn't have wanted me to.

I grab a pistol out of a supply closet and go through the vault.

I see the skeletons of all the workers.

"That man must have killed them..."

After making my way to the entrance I realized I didn't know how to get out.

I saw a Skelton with a Pip boy and took it from the body. I put it on and went to the door. Controls. I saw a place where cord of some sort should go. I see a white cord on my Pip boy and plug it inside the machine. A emergency glass opened and I pushed the red button. The door open up and I saw the pad I first came down here.

"I long have I been frozen?" I said out loud.

What if I'm the only human left on earth.

What if Codsworth and Frisk didn't make it.

I stepped on the pad and it went up.

I was hit with a blinding light as a saw this new world.

It was night, and the stars were still in the sky.

I went to the edge of the cliff and looked at the world.

I saw some lights in the distant. Not as much as a city would have, but the size of a. baseball field.

"Thanks Vault Tec, you kept us around." I said grinning.

**Frisks POV**

"I-i'm so cold..."

I awoke and was laying on frozen flowers.

They must hace been so cold that they knocked me unconscious.

I got up and saw a doorway.

I went through it and saw a flower.

I feel like I should remember him and not trust it. Just like I felt like I had to go to this mountain when the sirens blared.

I knew what he was gonna say.

"Howdy I-". "Flowey the Flower, yes." I said.

"Umm, y-". "New to the underground." I said.

"What are you, a mind reader? DIE."

When he said that, a circle of pellets sourronded me.

I'm going to get saved, but who is it.

A fireball will knock out flower.

And it does.

Why do I know what's going to happen.

A Goat Lady appears and introduces herself as Toriel. She is tall, atleast 6,8.

After she brings me to her home I rest in my new room she gave to me. As I lay there, I remember everything.

Sans,papyrus,Alphys, Undyne, and everyone, everything, the timelines.

**I have to leave the ruins.**

3 months later...

I realized I shouldn't kill any of these monsters, and I spare all of them. But, Asgore won't be easy.

I except flowey to steal the souls,but he doesn't.

When all my friends come to stop the fight, something unexpected happens.

"Howdy!" A familiar voice says.

"ASRIEL?!" Both Asgore and Toriel cry. They run other to him and hug him.

"S-son how...?" Asgore says still holding him.

"A-an old friend helped me!" Asriel said, then stated crying as well.

All the monsters in the room greeted Asriel and told him how glad they were that he was alive.

He was...different though.

For one, he was older, more muscular, and...hot.

I was thinking of how he became himself again, when Toriel asked for me.

"M-my child. H-how are you h-here?"

"I found chara's soul, I don't know how,b-but it was there..."

Sans spoke up.

"Sorry to break the reunion, but, do you realize that we can break the barrier?" He said.

"But it will kill him!" Toriel snapped.

"Actually, if I use every monsters soul I can break the barrier, I will give them back though." He managed to crack a smile. Before anyone could say anything there aA a flash of light.

"Frisk!" I hear Asriel's voice.

All my friends were gathered outside the entrance to the barrier.

"Frisk, you are safe now, Asriel broke the barrier." Asgore said pointing to Asriel.

I looked at him and gave him a big smile.

He blushed in response.

All the monsters had heard about the news. And Asgore would take a squad of Royal Guards with us. Once we make agreements with the humans the rest will be let out.

It was them I remembered the bombs for the first time since I fell.

I remembered Codsworth, Nora, Nate, Felica, Rosie, and everyone who died.

Tears fell down my face and I smiled and lied saying it was happy tears.

I got up and hugged Asriel.

"Thank you...for doing this." Asriel imminently turned red.

I let go of him and Toriel spoke up.

"We should rest before exploring the surface." She said.

Everyone agreed.

Everyone decided before they sleep to through a party in the castle, for the barrier being broken, but also because of Asriels return.

I decided to wear a crimson red dress, and did my hair.

Asgore was standing on the podium and started speaking into the microphone.

"Monsters and human, we gather here today more than the barriers destruction, but for the return of my son, never in the last 38 years would I think I'd see my son again. I don't know how she did it, but it's all thanks to the human Frisk!"

Everyone cheered.

It wasn't me. I thought.

All I did was make friends

Asriels the real hero.

After the speech he all danced and drank.

I didn't do anything for the first 30 minutes until Asriel came over.

"H-hey Frisk, grill by is actually working here tonight, why don't we grab something from him?" He asked.

I smiled and said yes.

"What would you two Frisk, anything for you two." Grill by said cleaning a glass.

"How about some Beer?" Asriel asked.

"Asriel, how old are you?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"15, that's how Chara was when she died. Guess her soul made me her age."

"Then your under aged!" I blurted out.

"What?" Asriel asked cocking his head.

"You need to be 21 to drink." I said.

"Says who?"

"United States law."

"That's on the surface, down here, there is no such rule."

I just started at him dumbfounded.

"Humans must be pretty weird to have a rule like that."

Grillby gave him his drink and gave me one to.

I just stared at him.

"So, you just gonna sit there or drink it?" Asriel asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Asriel." Toriel said giving Asriel a stern look.

"Yeah?" I thought he was done for sure.

"I think beer is a little to strong, I think wine is better." She said.

I stared at her mouth open. I guess monsters really don't have rules when it comes to acohol.

Toriel asked grillby for a glass of Wine and took the Beer that I was gonna have for herself.

"My child, aren't you excited to show us the surface?" Toriel asked taking a sip.

I pondered on the thought.

Should I tell them what happened? What if there are no humans. What if the planet isn't habitable.

I snapped out of it when Toriel snapped st asriel.

"Asriel Dremur how many time have I told you not to drink so fast?" Toriel said looking at him sternly.

Asriel quickly calmed down and started to take smallest sips possible. I giggled. Seemed goat boy takes his mothers words to seriously.

I held the wine glass to my mouth and took a small sip. The wine tasted good and had s punch to it. Though it was a little strong. Guess Beer would have been way worse.

After the party was over I slept in the castle and toriel and Asgore talked to Asriel. Even if I could stay up, I wouldn't. I ended up drinking 3 glasses of wine and I guess I was a little drunk.

The next day everyone got ready to head to the surface.

Alphys was nerding about wanting to take air samples.

And Papyrus wanted to show the human his "capturing skills"

I quietly sighed as we walked out of the cave. Nothing was gonna be like they were saying.

"Oh my, it is wonderful, toriel said.

"I could stay here for hours!" Asgore Exclaimed.

"Sans what is that ball? Papyrus asked.

"Oh,that's just the sun."

"Now as much as I wanna be a punk and watch a big orb, we gotta find humans!" Undyne said.

"Here is the royal guards that will acompany us." Asgore pointed to 5 figures coming out of the cave. There were normal guards except for Doggo and Red, which I met at the core.

"Why do we need Guards if we are trying to gain the humans trust?" Toriel asked.

"Because there might be wild beasts and the Allies might still be a threat." Asgore said.

"Greetings you majesty." Red bowed.

"No need for that dear." Asgore said.

Red grinned. "Mmm as you wish."

She stood up.

"Where are we heading first?" Red asks, looking over the edge of the cliff.

"See those houses in the distance, we go there." Asgore said pointing to them.

After we got down from the mountain and into the neighborhood known as sanctuary, everyone started to get a little on edge.

"Was this place...attacked?" Undyne asked.

"It kind of looks like it's being rebuilt." Doggo said.

Before anything else could be said gunshots came from down the road.

"The humans are getting attacked?" Sans questioned himself.

Red,and Doggo, and a guard decided to go see what was going on."

They went on a rooftop and saw a few humans, including a machine, fighting some people in dirty clothes and rusted armor. After looking, Red assumed the guys trying to get into the wall were the bad guys. We quickly cut open a rift between time and space and ended up behind them. Red stabbed one in the chest before slicking another ones head clean off.

"Don't move an INCH!" Doggo said summoning a couple big blue swords. The enemies obviously didn't know his attack and attempted to dodge it, only to be impaled.

An enemy tried shooting at red but we ran quickly and took the gun and hitting him across the face with it. She threw it at another one then jumped and killed another with a snap kick the the face sending him into some spikes laid out.

The Royal Guard attacked an enemy but got shot from behind.

"NO!" Red screamed and ran up to the enemy slicing him in half. Red watched in satisfaction as his insides came out and he was lying there helpless.

"Alphys was right, not all humans are bad, but you bastards, definitely are." She decided to leave him there to suffer.

The other humans raised there weapons at Red which she raised her hands.

"I'm not your enemy." She said.

"What are you?" The one in the suit asked.

She took off her hood. Ever since Red was a little girl because we're mean to her because she looked human, she wasn't though, she had pale white skin, bright red lips, crimson eyes and red hair.

"We are monsters." She said. Doggo was treating the Guard of his wounds.

"Your not mutants?" One of the humans asked.

"Wait, I know what you are!" The one with the suit said.

He walked closer to red.

"These monsters were banished in 1946 from the surface in World War 2. I-I'm sorry for what my people did to you." He said.

He came out of his power armor to greet her properly.

This human has light brown hair tan skin, and brown eyes. Red found him to be pretty handsome.

He held out his hand.

"Nate, Nate winters."

Red smiled and shook his hand.

"Red, Red Crimson."

The rest of the monsters showed up and they explained the situation.

"You are the most remarkable race I've seen! I remember when Ghouls were the coolest thing back is 2250!"

"Ghouls?" Alphys questioned a curious glimmer in her eyes.

"They are humans that have gotten a lot of radiation, so much, that they transform into red monster things. Radiation is something that makes you sick, if you have to much of it, you either die or turn into a ghoul."

Alphys wrote all this down.

"We can more in the morning, for now I'll get you all free rooms in sanctuary inn. This settlement was only founded 2 months ago so not much has been done." A man which called himself Nate said.

Nate was so focused that he didn't notice Frisk.

"F-Frisk?" He asked tearing off his helmet.

"D-dad!" Frisk exclaimed and ran over to him and pulled him in a hug.

"I-I thought the bombs might have caught you, oh my g-god." Nate cried.

"Where's mom?" Frisk asked.

Nate stopped, and pointed to the sky.

"In a better place." He said.

"N-no..." Frisk said hugging him again.

"Frisk, this is your father?" Toriel asked.

Nate flinched after hearing "father".

"I'm her adoptive father, i adopted her 4 years before the bombs." He explained

"Excuse me, bombs?" Toriel eyed him with confusion.

"210 years ago, nuclear missles almost destroyed the world. I was put in a vault and frozen for 210 years."

"Frisk, did you find a vault?" Nate asked running his hands through his daughters hair.

"I ran to the mountain and fell, I landed on a patch of frozen flowers and somehow froze for that long."

Asgore was in thinking about what he just heard.

"How many humans are left on the planet?" Asgore asked.

"Well estimations have been made that I. The US there are 8 million survivors. But in other countries like China and Russia they estimated 2 to 4 million. There is no exact amount but there in probably 500 million left. That's not including Ghouls, there are millions of them out there!"

"I see, that is still a lot though." Asgore stated staring back to Frisk.

"I think we should get some rest and figure out what to do in the morning."

That might while everyone rested Red couldn't sleep.

She stepped outside the inn and made some conversation with the residents.

"Hello there." Red asked a man that was building a house.

"Hey there! I'm really excited to see a new race in the commenwealth! You guys are so cool. Oh, by the way, Nate wanted to talk, he's over by the bridge." I walked towards the bridge and saw Nate."

"Can't sleep?"

"No, I just can't."

Nate put a small smile on his face.

"You know, out of all I've seen, your the most human. Now, that's a good thing, you'd blend in with all those girls down at Diamond City."

Red wasn't sure what he meant but heard a bit of a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"Why don't you take me there?" Red smiled.

"Right now?"

"It's only 8, plus it can't be that far can it?" Red asked leaning on the bridge rail.

Nate smirked.

"Alright, guess we're going on a trip, follow me."


	2. A new home for all

**I just realized HUGE grammar mistakes. I am writing this on mobile though. I'll try to fix those as soon as I can.**

Reds POV.

Me and Nate were talking down a road to a place called diamond city. I decided not to wear my Royal Guard outfit. Apprently Nate has a vertibird so getting there wasn't any trouble. As soon as I got into the city I noticed the size of it. This "city" was no city. I guess the fact that this is s post apocalyptic wasteland makes people think baseball fields are cities.

"How has no one noticed me yet?" I asked Nate.

"Well, like I said, you fit right in, you do that well, too well." He muttered the last part.

I could tell something was off.

He was trying to flirt with me, but it's as if he is stopping himself. I brushed it off and got an idea. Perhaps a few drinks would get him to speak up.

"Man, I could use a drink,is there a bar here?"

"Follow me."

He lead me down a couple of streets and into a place called Dugout inn. Inside, there was a bar with people around drinking and chatting. The bartender had a heavy Russian accent.

"Seems Nate has a new friend." The man said.

"Vadim, get me some Ale."

The man, known as Vadim, got a bottle and gave it to Nate.

"What would you like young lady?" I cringed at the term young lady.

"How about some hot whiskey?" I grinned.

"Guess we going for the strong stuff?"

**6 drinks later...**

**Nate POV **

"I meet you two hours ago and now I'm carrying you out of the bar! Guess you are just gonna have to stay at my place then!"

Nate said holding the unconscious Red.

Nate noticed she was rather heavy so decided to use power armor. Nates place was in the upper levels of diamond city.

"Wait till Piper sees this..."

I carry her inside and put her in my bed.

I can't help but stare into those eyes.

So beautiful.

So loving.

He smiled at the thought of her.

Met her 2 two hours ago, already have huge crush on her.

'What are you doing, you just lost your wife?' I thought.

I decided to go back to sanctuary when she suddenly woke up.

"AHHHH!"

"You alright?" I asked.

Red was sitting up in bed tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I-I'm fine it's just a nightmare" She said wiping some of the tears away.

"D-do you wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"N-not right now, I just want to sleep."

I decide to leave her alone.

**3 hours later...**

The sun was riding and I decided to bring Red back home.

She was still sleeping so I had to carry her.

"Who said you could carry me." Red said putting a big smirk on her face.

I immediately turned red and put her down.

"I'm kidding, go ahead." She chuckled.

I hesitated but did as she said.

As soon as the vertibird landed in sanctuary hills the monsters and humans were beginning to wake up,

**Frisks POV.**

I awoke to Nate standing over me.

"Hi N- Dad." I smiled.

"Good morning dear."

He picked me up and walked out the door.

"H-hey stop!" I giggled.

"Someone wants to see you." He said still smiling wider than I've seen him.

He walks into the house we lived in before the Great War.

Standing there, making breakfast was Codsworth.

"CODSWORTH!" I yelled tears immediately falling from my face.

"Frisk! Sir told me you were alive!" Codsworth said.

I hugged him tight and picked him up.

"Frisk, where are we going?" Codsworth.

Asked

I ran into the backyard and into the shed where my old soccer ball was.

"I-it survived!" I cried.

"I cleaned it incase you returned." Codsworth said giving it to me with his robotic hands.

I smiled wider than ever and took it from him.

"Want to practice like old times?" I said to Codsworth.

"Well of course, I have to make sir proud!"

We kicked the ball back and fourth for a few hours. Well, he more of hit the ball, but it doesn't matter.

**Asriels POV.**

I was looking through the back door of frisks old house watching her play with Codsworth.

It's amazing seeing her make friends with a machine, I never thought it was possible.

"Hey, Asriel." Nate said from behind.

"How does she do it?"

"Play soccer?"

"No, make friends with the machine?" I asked pointing to the Robot.

"They were engineered to make friends and to make enemies." Nate said taking a sip of water.

"I'm glad that Frisk has a friend here in the commenwealth, ain't a lot of those these days."

I smiled at the thought.

"You got a crush my daughter or something?" He asks with a smirk.

"W-what n-n-no I u-um." Tried to speak but my face was to red.

"It's obvious." He says.

"I- your right, I do, but don't tell her!" I say still shaking.

"Don't worry kid." He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

**A few hours later...**

"Diamond city?" Nate asked.

"That's not big enough." Asgore says. Curently there was a meeting about how how the monsters will live in the commenwealth.

"Dad, can I speak?" I ask.

He nods his head yes.

"The underground has lots of building materials, if we clear a location we can make a settlement. Also, we should include Ghouls, monsters and humans. We can make this a big settlement as well. We have enough Royal Guards,hell we have an entire army."

Everyone quietly thought about the idea.

"Son, we do have a lack of materials from building the capital, but we have a lot of wood, we can use whatever strong materials we have left to build a new capital. We will start with the capital first. Let's start making plans I'll get some workers to get our materials." Asgore says.

In 5 hours we all agreed on a plan for the settlement.

We decided to use most our metal to build a wall around the city, but used wood near the end to componsate the Capital. Asgore said we would have lots of guards near there.

We agreed on the capital being as large as diamond city, which Asgore visited. Piper, a journalist immediately went to writing a paper about monsters, we seem to be accepted in diamond city. Word is getting around fast. We plan to water monsters to create another waterfall. We don't create a Snowdin or hot lands though. In a few days, the capital was completed. Monsters are good at creating things so it won't take long to finish the city. Asgore estimated it would be a quarter size of the underground, which is still really big. About 20x the size of diamond city. As soon as the capital was finished we all moved in, grillby set up a new bar, Muffet made a new bakery, and Sans went to selling hotdogs. The city was estimated to be fully completed in 3 months. The capital and a place called Commen home,is finished. My dad is bad at names as always. Commen home is around 2x the size of diamond city. Mostly monsters live there but we are getting attention fast.

**Reds POV.**

"So, what do you think of Grillby's?" I asked Nate. We were currently at Grillbys to ft a few drinks.

"It's pretty cool. Never thought I'd see a flaming monster in my life." Nate said taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm excited that humans actually want to join the Royal Guard." I said.

"I actually might join." Nate said.

This suprised me bit. I know he likes to help people,but to this level?

I smiled.

"You know,I could train you, I would love to." I said in a flirtatious tone.

He grinned in response.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Just, don't drink on the job ." I said playfully slapping his cheek.

"Owww!" He said sarcastly.

"I'm not amused." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Cmon red you love it."

And he was right.

"If you want in the Royal guard go ask Undybe. And ask me to train you when you apply."

"Um, you've been kind of acting weird, like something's bothering you." I asked him hesitantly.

His face said it all.

His face was a mix of depression and regret.

I put my hand on his hand.

"Listen, if you don't wanna tell me, that's ok."

His hand was warm and I liked the way it felt.

He sighed and looked at my land.

He smiled, then it faded.

"My wife was killed in the vault."

Realization his me. I slowly pulled my hand away.

"I-I'm sorry I-i didn't know-" he put a finger to my lips then put his hand back on mine.

"It's fine really."

"It's just, I hear voices in my head talking about her."

**And there is today's chapter. Let me know if the acohol use it too much. I **

**might change the rating. Anyways, remember to leave a review!**


	3. The Capital

Third person POV

Codsworth was roaming around Commen home with had been finished 1 week prior. Codsworth was fascinated on how fast some monsters can create. 3 days it took to be finished. Codsworth was rather suprised at how much attention the settlement had already gotten. With the capital the only area created, it was a surprise at how much attention it had gotten.

Codsworth decided to go check up on Frisk. Frisk moved into the new castle with Asgore and Toriel. Asriel insisted on getting a place of his own next to the castle. This was the first time, besides pre-war he had seen non scrap houses. These house were made of smooth white stones and had glass windows, something he only saw in pre-war. The roads were left as dirt. Metal was used for the thick 3 layer wall surrounding the city, and Alphys new lab, as well as the science facilities, and other places like the entrance and stairs leading to the upper levels of houses.

Though it wasn't that big, only roughly 2x the amount as diamond city. The city was getting bigger by the day. Soon the new waterfall. Which is a new area with wooden houses and lots of lakes and ponds will be finished. The Royal guard has gotten attention and some humans and a few Ghouls have joined. Codsworth was pleased with this. He has lived a very long time, 213years to be exact. And never in those 213 years has he seen a place so grand, so royal, so beautiful. Pre-war sanctuary could not even compare.

Codsworth found himself at the door of the Castle. Asgore and Toriel recently got remarried because Toriel forgave him. Nate

decided that she didn't need much help and told Codsworth the royal family needed it. So Asgore and Toriel let Codsworth help them out around the castle.

Codsworth knocked on the door with his robotic claw like hands and was answered by a Royal Guard. Codsworth made his way to where Asgore, Toriel, and there adopted daughter, Frisk lived . Codsworth had always like Frisk, She was the first thing he saw when he was booted up for the first time after he was bought by Nate and Nora.

"Codsworth!" Frisk said giving him a hug.

"Hello Codsworth." Toriel greeted.

"Hello Mum, or, New mum!" Codsworth said.

"Excuse me, mom?" Toriel asked.

"Well it's in my programming, if I am caring for a family I have to call the Mother mum! I could if I really didn't want to, but my programming tells me not to."

"Alright then,me and Asgore are going out, can you cook Frisks dinner and entertain her. We haven't moved our TV in yet so she would be bored if you weren't here." Toriel said putting on a hat. Asgore soon came from their bedroom and greeted Codsworth.

"Sure thing mum! Oh Sir, it seems you are here, I'll take good care of Frisk for you." This made Asgore let out a chuckle.

"Oh Codsworth,your the most polite robot ever. Don't tell Mettaton I said that.

Codsworths thought for a moment.

"I know mettaton." He thought.

Codsworth had recently met mettaton when he asked Codsworth to help him with his new show, Surviving In The Wasteland.

Asgore and Toriel left which left the two alone.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm gonna start a new story. Here is the cycle for updates, New story, Crawl out through the fallout Frisk, Splatoon highschool nightmare.**


	4. Pipers big new story

Concord was the easiest to conquer. No raiders, just settlers that gladly decided to help with the building of the settlement. Commen home was now half a mile long and quarter mile wide with a population of 300 It was rather cramped, since the monster population being 100,000 it was a problem. The initial settlement was completed along with its government, military, and everyone was settled. Concord was decided to be the border and was the way most got in.

Near the border, a gang of raiders were gathering any man they could muster to attack the settlement. Even they, as Raiders knew they couldn't win. They just wanted to look New Concord and get out. Sadly, this obviously didn't work. Asgore saw this as an opportunity to show the rest of the commenwealth another reason how much better they were then any other settlement.

Instead of killing the raiders they were knocked unconscious and woke up in the castle. They were treated with kindness and changed there ways. Though Asgore did say mercy didn't apply for everyone. The minutemen offered to join forces and monsters helped out their settlements and let monsters live there. Sanctuary was expanded a lot, more than any other settlement.

Everything is going well, so far...

Frisks POV

The view up here is amazing.

I can see the whole Commenwealth from up here. I even can see a few deathclaws wandering about.

"Hey,Frisk." The familiar voice of Asriel says from behind me.

He puts his coat on the coat rack and joins me on the balcony.

"You were right,pretty stunning view." He says taking in the scene for himself.

"You should get a picture and get Piper to put it in the newspaper." I say with a smirk forming on my face.

His face turns into a deep red.

"I-I told you, I don't like her!" He stutters making it obvious he's lying.

"Why you blushing then?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

He stands there, dumbfounded not knowing how to respond.

"She's what, 19? 23?"

"True, but technically your actually like 36. Your just in a 16 year olds body because of the you turning into a flower and what not."

"She probably doesn't even know her own age..." He mutters looking back at the view.

"You never know. Anyways,where were you anyways?" Smirk reforming on my face.

He hesitates for a second thinking about what to answer with.

"The Third Rail, Goodneighbor."

"That's why you went south and not south east right?" The smirk on my face growing wider.

**4 hours earlier...**

"Yeah let's go to the third rail then, Goat Boy." Piper said

"Guess that's my new nickname then?"

**Present...**

Eh, I went to Diamond City,then Goodneighbor." Asriel said figideting with his fingers.

"Hey, Asriel wanna go to Grillbys, your story is so boring." I say pointing to Grillbys.

"Sure..."

**Diamond city, Pipers room.**

**Third person POV**

"I'm tellin you Red this story is gonna make it big!"

Piper was going on about some new story, as normal. Since the barrier had broke Red and Piper had grown to become great friends. Though Pipers sister, Nat was suspicious. That child was suspicious of everyone.

"Piper, there is no Aliens. I was with you the whole time. There is no crazy alien Skelton thing that speaks wing dings." Red said biting her lip. She knew she was telling the truth. But didn't want to tell her about him.

She didn't know what Gaster wanted with the Commenwealth, but it couldn't be good. But she didn't know if she needed to know. Maybe is always there. After all he was always in the underground but he didn't do anything. Maybe he's just free. But why are so many people seeing him.

"Hey, Red, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, Fine, just thinking." I said hesitatinly.

She didn't seemed convinced.

"When you saw it, you took Jet in the same day. Probably a side affect." I knew that jet doesn't go that, but Piper doesn't know a lot about Chems so maybe she would believe me. And as a matter of fact she did.

"Yeah...your probably right." She said. She took the paper and dumped it in the trash can down stairs.

She slumped back into the chair, saddened by another delay in the paper.

"Hey, you'll get there soon, there are a lot of stuff happening at Commenhome, you should find something there."

That seemed to convince her.

"Oh and she will..."

Red knew who it was in her head, but didn't bother. After all, broken promises have consequences.

**Sorry about the brief hiatus. I wanted to set up the basis for my Apex Legends story before resuming this. Updates might be slower because my new story coming out. High school Nightmare is CANCELLED. I can't work on it anymore. My new stories are so much better. Sorry did everyone who liked it. I'm now airline ln 3 stories. My new story is gonna get updated constantly until the plot baseline is introduced. Probably around 5k to 8k words into the story. Then I'll resume all my other stories and work on them in a regular basis.**


	5. Raiders?

** Warning: this chapter contains sexual content.**

Grillbys hardly changed a thing since the barrier broke.

Still the same people.

Same Drinks.

Same old skeleton.

"SANS WHY ARE WE HERE?" Papyrus, the younger, yet more mature of the skeleton brothers asked.

"Well bro, you know how you set up that spaghetti restaurant near Waterfall."

"OF COURSE I KNOW BROTHER!"

"Well someone named Piper wants an interview. You can tell her about your restaurant." Sans said.

"WOWIE, WHERE ARE THEY?" Papyrus asked, looking around the Bar frantically.

"I think she's next to you."

Sitting next to papyrus was a women in her early twenties sipping some moonshine.

"No, I'm Fifer." She said.

"SANS SHE SAID HER NAME IS FIFER, NOT PIPER!"

"Just kidding,I'm Piper."

"OH! CAN YOU INTERVIEW ME NOW?"

This was just one of the many things happening in the Commenwealth.

**Commenhome, Nates house.**

The 234 year old lay in his bed sound asleep. But, like he normally did, he jolted awake with a scream.

Red, which had gotten way to drunk to go home, slept on the couch. Nate wanted her to take the bed but she wouldn't have it.

So she came to his room, a look of worry on his face.

"You alright Nate?" Red asked walking to the edge of the bed.

"J-just a nightmare...nothing more."

"Nate, you say this every time I'm here, it's not just a nightmare. Tell me what's wrong!" Red said tears starting to fill her eyes.

Nate looked into her eyes with guilt stinging his chest.

How could he tell her?

How could he tell her that he killed Shaun?

He wasn't his son anymore though. He was someone else. The institute didn't even call him Shaun.

It pained him to see his friend worried for him. He's seen a lot of that in his time in post-war Massachusetts.

Piper hated him for awhile. The two were really close. Piper eventually forgave him and realized what Shaun became. But agreed to just be friends. Nate felt bad for her. She was getting attention from Commenhome though. She might even move her office to Commenhome.

Nate put his hand to her face.

"I-I had a nightmare about Nora, that's all."

She seemed to relax slightly but still on edge.

He gently stroked her cheek, satisfied that she liked the affection.

Nate found out a few months ago that some monsters had the tendency to purr when enjoying contact. Red was one of them.

Nate enjoyed hearing her soft purring lulled by the sound.

He pulled her into a hug which she gladly accepted.

"I'm sorry your having nightmares." Red said, looking Into his eyes.

Hearing her showing empathy towards him made him slip. He couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"I don't deserve this, I KILLED HIM." He screamed loud, louder than he thought he could.

The tears came uncontrollably.

Red shifted from where she was to resting beside his legs.

She gently massaged his lower thigh.

"Who?"

"S-Shaun!"

Red froze. She knew he had done stuff he regretted. She wanted to know why he did it.

"I didn't know what I was thinking. He was part of the institute and he was fine with it. I-I wanted to set him free."

Red took a moment to take it all in.

She put her face inches from his.

"Nate...I understand, the Institute were a horrible menace, it was only right to put him out of his misery."

Nate thought about it, and let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you would hate me..." Nate trailed off, looking at the wall.

Red leaned in but accidentally touched s rather sensitive spot.

He let out a soft gasp.

"I-I'm sorry!" Red said moving a few inches away.

"N-no it's fine, I-I didn't gasp in pain..."

Red realized what he meant.

She smiled and put her hand back to his pants and unzipped it.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

She about to grab it and lick it before a kick came from the door.

"C-coming!" Nate said, putting his pants back on.

At the door was Asgore.

"Nate and Red we have a situation meet me at the entrance.

Once they got there, a squad of Royal Guards and Asgore was there.

"Nate, Red. There is a large gain of Raiders approaching the wall. They have several men in power armor and more than just Pipe weapons." Asgore said. He moved a furry finger to outside the gate and there were atleast 35 raiders and 15 in powerarmor.

One of them with a T-80 set of power armor came forward.

"Give us building supplies or kiss the wall goodbye." The man had a thick southern accent.

"How do we know you won't use it for bad?" Asgore said.

"You do know, we will. But if you want to protect the 200 or so people behind that wall will be in harms way."

Asgore turned around, and nodded at one of the guards. They took out a fat man and fired.

"I guess that's how it is." Asgore said smiling at the explosion.

Guts were flying everywhere.

The survivors mostly had powerarmor.

Nate took a mini gun out and fired on the Raiders. He managed to kill 6 Raiders leaving only 7 left.

The other guards started to open fire. Three guards managed to take down a power armored raider just to be sprayed down with a Laser Rifle.

4 more guards were killed by a Fragmation grenade.

Asgore told the survivors to fight them outside the wall to avoid any damage to the wall.

Red jumped from the platform onto the ground.

A power armored raider began to spin up a mini gun.

Red cut in a portal jumped through and ended up behind the Raider. She took out the fusion core and threw it at a regular raider. She was hit from behind by another power armored raider. She shook off the pain, grabbed his fist mid throw, and broke his arm through the power armored.

Red then removed the helmet and planet her sword right between his eyes.

The battle raged on for a few more minutes until only the Leader, and 3 Raiders were left. They were taken as prisoners to be questioned.

"Crazy fight right Nate?" Red asked. Nate was looking down at the dust of a Royal Guard.

"Glad their dead." Nate simply replied not taking his eyes off the dust.

"Still, t-this is my fault!" Nate screamed.

"No, it's not, you got knocked down and someone died, they died saving your life. Nate, I'm thankful for them."

Nate turned and looked at Red, taking in what she said.

Nate cupped her chin and pulled her into s very passionate kiss.

"O-oh Nate..." Red said after releasing him.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Nate said.

That night, the two slept a dreamless sleep nuzzling in each other's arms.


End file.
